Stacking the Deck
by CharlieGrace
Summary: Summary: NYPD Detective First Grade Regina Mills seems to have it all; a thriving career, loving husband and children, and supportive family. That is until she meets the take no prisoners 2nd Class Paramedic Emma Swan. Will these two follow their hearts and fight the odds against them, or ignore their feelings forever? Slowish burn SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: NYPD Detective First Grade Regina Mills seems to have it all; a thriving career, loving husband and children, and supportive family. That is until she meets the take no prisoners 2nd Class Paramedic Emma Swan. Will these two follow their hearts and fight the odds against them, or ignore their feelings forever? Slowish burn SwanQueen!

_Italics: Alarm or radio call_

Stacking the Deck

* _Adam 55 1 Unconscious female found in Battery Park.*_

"Adam 55 1 responding." I respond as my partner Ruby flicks on the sirens and begins to drive to our next run. SHe has a look of major determination on her face as she weaves in and out of the midday traffic in Manhattan. Within minute we arrive and begin to grab our gear to race to the patient. When we arrive to the scene, we see a girl who doesn't look older than seventeen unconscious on the ground with two on contract paramedics by her.

" What's the matter guys, her insurance not current enough for you?" I say as I start to assess the patient.

"Hey, you're paid by the city. No insurance, no salary. Save your self-righteous act for someone who gives a damn." The Contract scoffs at me before walking away. Ruby and I begin to take the patient's heart rate and blood pressure.

"They could've already had her at the ER. Man, if I ever become a sell out like those guys, please just kill me." Ruby says while rolling her eyes.

"Okay Rubes. BP is 80 over 40. Heart rate is slowed and dropping. We better push 1 of Narcan." She hands me the medication. After a few seconds, the drug takes effect and the patient begins to come around.

"Hey there, it's alright. I'm Ruby and this is Emma, we're paramedics. Can you tell us your name?"

"Um, Lexie. W-What happened? I don't feel so good."

"It seems that you've overdosed so we need to get you to the hospital okay?" Ruby tells her as I take a set of repeat vitals.

"Yeah, okay." Lexie tells us and we begin to load her on a gurney and get her back to the ambulance.

* Meanwhile on the other side of the precinct*

" Stop! NYPD!"

Ugh, why do these guys always run? I hate foot chases and yet somehow I end up doing at least one a week. Although the adrenaline is pumping wildly throughout my body, I can definitely feel my breathing getting more shallow. I guess I should work a little more on my cardio. I start to gain some leverage on the perp and finally I can grasp his jacket and pull him down. He struggles against me as I try to apprehend him and get him cuffed.

"Stop fighting me or I swear I'll add resisting arrest to your already long and colorful wrap sheet!" Finally, he calms enough for me to slap my cuffs on him. My partner drives up and we finally get him in the car and we're on our way back to the precinct.

We get him in lock up and walk back to our car and my leg muscles are definitely feeling that run. I slow down a little and my partner and best friend looks at me with a concerned look on her face.

"You good Gina " Kathryn asks me.

"Yeah Kat, I'm fine. A bit out of shape I guess, but I'm fine."

She scoffs at me, "Out of shape? Give me a break. If you're out of shape then I don't know what that makes me."

"Whatever, Kathryn. You know you're gorgeous." We finally arrive in our car and I hop into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's break for lunch. I'm starving, let's get Granny's!"

Granny's is a small and very homey dinner that my other best friend took me too once. Shes a paramedic and her partner's grandmother is the owner. After our initial visit, I made Kathryn accompany me and she fell in love with the place just as I did.

To say that my friendship with Emma is unexpected understatement of the year. The young, brash and sometimes extremely annoying paramedic somehow meddled her way into my life. Initially, I rejected her offer at friendship, but ultimately I gave into her. Ultimately, I am very glad I did. Emma has awakened something in me that I thought was long dead.

"Hello, earth to Regina. What are you smiling about? Did you even hear what I said?" Kathryn asks me bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry Kat, just a lot on my mind I guess. Granny's sound good though. Why don't you call it in?"

"Sure." She says and grabs our radio.

* _55 Edward going 10-63, over*_

Emma POV:

After dropping Lexie at the hospital, Ruby and I have four more runs before lunch. Soon our rumbling bellies lead us to Ruby's grandmother's diner. SHe makes the best food in the entire world, plus the company's always great.

As soon as Ruby and I sit in a corner booth, a waitress comes over to take our order, both of us ordering our usuals. We sit chatting about our day when I hear the bell chime signaling a new customer's arrival. When I look up, I meet the most soulful brown eyes I've ever seen. Regina flashes me a megawatt smile as her and Kathryn walk our way.

"Hey guys, how's your day going?" Ruby asks cheerfully.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Kicking ass and takin names! Right, Gina?" Kathryn replies.

Regina rolls her eyes but still has that amazing smile on her face. I finally break out of my daze when I realize I haven't said anything yet.

"Whatever helps you guys sleep at night, we all know who is _really _kicking ass out there" I say playfully, "Do you guys want to join us?" I am silently praying that Regina says yes. We haven't had much time to spend together lately and I really miss her.

"Thanks!" Regina says and they both sit down, Regina beside me and Kathryn beside Ruby. A waitress comes by and takes their order as well. Our food comes and we all sit and talk while we eat. Jokes and laughs are shared. I can't help but think that Regina has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. A radio signal breaks up our lunch.

*_Adam 55 1 we have a patient experiencing chest pain*_

We all sigh knowing it is time to get back to work.

"Well, that was fun we should all get together for lunch again sometime." Kathryn says while throwing some money on the table to cover her bill.

"Most definitely," Ruby replies. "BUt we better get out of here Em. See you later Kathryn, Regina." She waves and goes to say goodbye to her grandmother.

"It was good to see you Emma, let's get dinner soon, please?" Regina asks me while giving me a hug. It's not the first time she's hugged me but I still get butterflies. _Chill out, Swan._

"Sure thing, I better go. Lives to save and all that. Bye guys!" I say while quickly running out of the diner. Once we're inside the ambulance, Ruby turns on our lights and sirens and turns to looks at me.

"Anything you want to share there, Em?"

"No, what are you talking about? I say nonchalantly, hoping that she'll let it go.

"Well you and Regina seemed pretty close back there. I mean she hugged you."

"We're friends Ruby. Friends hug."

"Yeah, okay. You guys just seem like there may be some feelings there."

"Even if there were feelings, and I'm saying there are, she's married Ruby. I wouldn't stand a chance."

We arrive at the patient's apartment building and grab our equipment to go in. Ruby turns back at me and with a smile on her face tells me, "That may be true Emma, but you never know."

We rush up the stairs to do our jobs and try our best to save this man. Thoughts about Regina had to be placed on the back burner, at least for a little while.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I very much appreciate it! This is my first SQ story and I'm pretty new to the writing aspect of fanfiction. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes I have.


	2. Welcome to Camelot Swan

Disclosure: I do not own anything related to Once Upon a Time or anything related to the NYPD, FDNY or Third Watch.

A/N: Flashbacks are in italics and anything in bold will be a radio call

Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2

Welcome to Camelot, Swan

_Today is my first day as a paramedic for the New York City FIre Department. All the training, studying and late nights are finally going to pay off. I have been assigned to the Squad 55 firehouse on the corner of King and Arthur. It's nicknamed Camelot._

_After getting off of the subway, I am so excited that I almost run to the firehouse. There are a three firefighters standing outside washing one of the trucks. I decide to go up and introduce myself._

"_Hi. I'm Emma Swan. I've been assigned here, can you tell me where The Lieutenant's office is?" I say confidently though I am nervous on the inside. First impressions can only be made once and these people will be my colleagues. _

"_Hey, I'm Neal and that's Jones, and Nolan. The Lieu's office is straight up the stairs and to the right. You can't miss it. Welcome to Camelot Swan." He says. I return his smile and head into the firehouse. I follow his directions and come to a door marked LIEUTENANT is bold letters. I knock and hear a faint "come in"._

_I walk in and see a man who is younger than I expected. He stands as I walk in._

"_Hi, I'm guessing you're Emma Swan?" He says._

"_Yes, sir."_

" _I'm Lieutenant Booth. Let me call your partner in so you guys can get to know each other before you get a call." He walks to the door and motions for someone to enter. I see a girl who looks around my age. She gives me a huge smile and walks into the Lieu's office._

"_Emma Swan this is your partner Ruby Lucas. Lucas, show Emma the ropes will you? You guys start shift in twenty minutes." He walks around his desk and comes back with a box which he hands to me._

"_Welcome to Camelot, Swan." He says and Ruby grabs my hand. We walk out of his office and she grabs me up in an unexpected hug. I yelp at the surprise but hug her back anyway._

"_Sorry, I tend to get a little excited. I'm Ruby. How long have you been a medic?"_

"_I just graduated from the academy, how about you?"_

"_Almost a year. Let me go introduce you to everyone and get you changed. We got a lot to show you today." She says excitedly while leading me to what seems to be a common room in the firehouse. Jones, Neal and Nolan are all sitting around with another young girl dressed in an FDNY uniform. _

"_Have you met everyone Emma?" Ruby asks me._

"_I met the guys outside." I reply._

"_Emma this is Mulan, Mulan meet Emma." I extend my hand to her which she takes. _

"_Welcome to Camelot, Emma. Nice to meet you." Mulan says while shaking my hand._

_Ruby shows me around upstairs and shows me my locker so I can get changed into my uniform. A sense of accomplishment overtakes me as I put of the uniform with the words PARAMEDIC and FDNY across my chest. As Ruby is talking to me and showing me the ropes in the ambulance I hear our first siren call._

*** Adam 55 1 Squad 55 two car collision on the corner of 10th and Marshall Ave.***

"_Come on Swan, this is where the fun begins." Ruby says smiling as we climb in the ambo and go to the accident site._

_Upon arrival, I see a pretty bad car accident. One car is completely turned over while the other's front end is crushed in. We hop out of the ambulance and grab our gear._

"_Swan, go to the first car and do triage. I'll go over and see the other." Ruby tells me._

_I go over to the car with the front crushed in. As soon as I open the door I can smell the alcohol. It is very obvious that the driver has been drinking. She has a pretty large cut on her forehead as well as a protruding break in her collar bone. _

"_Okay ma'am, I'm a paramedic and we're going to get you out of here okay. Can you tell me what happened?" I ask while getting a collar device on her._

"_I-I-I don't know." I cover her collarbone and dab at her head wound to try and get it to stop bleeding. Ruby comes over with a gurney. _

"_Other vics are DOA. Let's get her to the hospital." She says as we get the victim onto the gurney and into the ambulance. As we are loading her in, I hear someone yell Ruby's name._

"_Wait up Lucas. We need to talk to your vic." When I turn around to place a face to the voice, I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has gorgeous shoulder length black hair and soulful brown eyes. _

"_Sorry, Regina you know the drill. We gotta take her to the hospital. You can talk to her then." Ruby says. The blonde with her steps in front of her and smirks at us._

"_Why don't you save the real work for us and just let us talk to the drunk in your ambulance okay?" _

"_Listen glory hunters, we are taking this woman to the hospital. It doesn't matter what she's done. She deserves proper care like anyone else." I say annoyed and close the ambulance doors. _

_We get to the hospital and unload the vic. Ruby and I are signing the admit papers when I see the two cops come in. I hear Ruby groan next to me._

"_Geez, these donut dopes never quit." She says and I can't help but giggle at her nickname for them. _

"_Who are they anyway?" I ask._

"_The blonde is named Kathryn Nolan and the brunette is Regina Mills. They are major crimes detectives. They work in the 55th precinct across from the firehouse. Standard cop breeds. They think we're just chauffeurs or something."_

"_Wait, Nolan? As in the firefighter Nolan?" _

"_Yep! That's his sister." I don't have time to reply before they come up to us. Regina is the first to speak._

"_Well, now do we have your permission to speak to our perp?"_

"_Actually, they just took her up to the OR to fix her collarbone. It'll probably take a couple hours." I can't help but smirk. I can feel the anger reeling off of them. _

"_Who are you anyway?" Kathryn asks me._

"_Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."_

"_Well, Miss Swan next time you put your nose into police business rest assured there will be consequences." Regina tells me._

"_Sure thing detective. You ready to go Ruby, we have lives to save."_

End of flashback

" So Regina, do you have anything you'd like to share?" Kathryn asks me as we get back into our car after lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The chemistry between you and Emma back there." She says smirking at me.

"Don't be ridiculous Kat. We're just friends, besides I'm married." Before she can reply back to me the radio goes off.

***55 Edward we have shots fired in Norton Park. EMS in route.***

" 55 Edward responding." I say as I flick on our lights and sirens and race to the park.

I see Ruby and Emma's ambulance when we get there. Looking around I see a little girl laying on the ground. I can hear her mother screaming for help. Emma and Ruby are getting their equipment and getting ready to go to the little girl when Kat stops them.

"You guys, wait! You can't get to her yet. We haven't secured the perimeter and we don't know where the shooter is."

"Bullshit I have to wait. I'm going." Emma says defiantly.

"Emma, no. What if the shooter is still there, huh? Do you want to get shot too? You have to think rationally. You know what the protocol is." I try to reason with her.

"Fuck the protocol. I'm not letting a little girl die because she was playing at a park when a gangbanger thought it would be okay to do a driveby." She says and begins to step away. I reach for her and grab her wrist.

"Emma, please. You could get hurt." I say pleading with her. She just shrugs me off and runs to the little girl. Ruby runs after her and I hear another shot.

"Emma!" I yell as Kathryn and I run into the park area with our guns drawn.

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed their first meeting!

A/N: Thank you all for reading and for your reviews, follows and favorites! They mean a lot! Since I am not a cop or a paramedic I am getting all of the information I am using from Third Watch. It is a wonderful show and I definitely recommend watching it! I took a few things directly from the show and incorporated it into my story. Also, I am not a native New Yorker so I have made up all of the streets and things of that nature that I am forgive any mistakes I've made. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story I would greatly appreciate it! :)


	3. Realizations and Understandings: Part 1

Disclosure: I do not own anything related to OUAT, Third Watch, the FDNY or NYPD.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I reread chapter 3 and after much consideration, I have decided to rewrite it. Honestly, it didn't make enough sense to me. I hope to do my very best to stay true to this story! I deeply apologize. This will continue on as a flashback to Emma's first few weeks on the job and her interactions with Regina! I hope you enjoy!

Realizations and Understanding

_I have officially been a paramedic for two weeks now. All of the training I received couldn't really prepare me for everything I have faced. Getting used to working the 24 hour shifts is a feat in and of itself, but my body is slowly getting used to it. Seeing trauma on the other hand, I think will always be hard. I see people on the worst days of their lives. Since I have started working, I've seen gun shot wounds, burns from fires and many injuries from car accidents. But even in seeing all of the trauma and gore, I wouldn't change my decision to be a medic for anything in the world._

_Ruby and I are on our way to the site of a two car collision. A police car was chasing a car who crashed into someone else at a very high rate of speed. When we get to the scene, we immediately begin to analyze it. I can see that one person has flown through the windshield. Ruby and I head over to that car. Our fellow medics, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Belle French are working on the victim inside the car so Ruby and I begin to work on the man who has been ejected from the vehicle. Ruby begins checking his headwound._

"_Man, his skull is like a broken eggshell. His pupils are fixed and dilated." She tells me._

"_He has brain matter in his hair, there isn't anything we can do." I reply sadly. Its always hard when there is a patient with no chance of survival or who is dead on arrival. I can hear Mary Margaret and Belle working on the patient inside the car._

"_His pulse is 160 and thready we really need to get him out of here." Mary Margaret tells the firefighters. They begin to use the jaws of life to remove the car door to get him out. As Ruby and I go back to our ambulance to head back to the firehouse, I see Regina and Kathryn get out of their squad car. Geez, do they have to be at every crime or accident scene that I get called to?_

_Ruby must've seen me roll my eyes._

"_They're not so bad. Once they get used to you, they will warm right up." She tells me._

"_I don't even know what I did to them in the first place Ruby."_

"_You didn't do anything, it's just how they are. Major trust issues. Just wait until we kick their butts at the softball game next week. Then we'll really get the cold shoulder." She says with a laugh._

"_What softball game?" I ask._

"_Why the annual 55th precinct vs. the 55th firehouse softball game of course! Every year we play each other and whoever loses buys first round at Callahan's."_

"_So, there is a huge rivalry for a free drink?" I ask incredulously._

"_Well that plus a year's worth of bragging rights." She says while pulling the ambulance to the curb outside of the firehouse._

"_Well, what the heck. This should be tons of fun." I tell her as we head in._

_**One Week Later**_

_Regina's POV_

_I really hate this stupid softball game. Everyone takes it way too seriously. Especially Kathryn. She has to beat David at everything. For my sake, I hope we win this year. It is pretty unlikely though seeing as how only two people on the team have any talent whatsoever. As I begin to warm up my pitching arm, I see Emma Swan across the field. Anger erupts in my stomach when I see who she's talking to. _

"_Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing?" I say as I march over to her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes._

"_Well currently I am blinking and converting carbon dioxide into oxygen. Which one got on your nerves today?" She replies snarkily._

"_I meant why are you talking to my son?" I say as I go to stand behind Henry. I can see that he is trying his best to conceal his laughter. I run my hand through his slightly scruffy brown hair as I wait for her to answer. Instead, she turns to Henry._

"_Kid, you didn't tell me Detective SmartyPants was your mom." At this Henry breaks into a full giggle. _

"_Well I am wearing a NYPD t-shirt." He says while rolling his eyes at her. Whenever he rolls his eyes, I have to admit he looks freakishly like me._

"_Oh, well excuse me Detective Smartypants Jr. I was choosing to give you the benefit of the doubt, even if you were wearing the enemy's colors." She then turns to me. "Great kid you have here Regina." She then ruffles Henry's hair and turn to go to the fire department's dugout._

"_Mom, who was that?" Henry asks when she leaves._

"_That was Emma Swan. She's a new medic. What did she say to you?" I ask him._

"_Oh nothing, I dropped my book and she picked it up for me. She's nice. I like her." My heart melts a bit. Henry is the light of my life and if he likes Emma, maybe I should too. _

"_Okay, well the game is about to begin. Do you know where you Dad is?" _

"_He was talking to that Blue lady." Anger and frustration overwhelm me and I look up and see that my husband is in fact talking, but really is shamelessly flirting with our precinct secretary Belinda, who insists on being called Blue. I squash my feelings and turn back to my son._

"_Well honey, would you like to hang out in the dugout with us?" His eyes light up as he replies a quick "Yes!" I take his hand and lead him to the dugout where he is immediately grabbed into a bear hug by Kathryn. He makes the rounds between the rest of my colleagues as I take a seat. Kathryn turns to me when Henry is out of earshot._

"_Are you okay Gina? I know you saw Daniel." _

"_It's fine Kathryn. Please don't make a big deal out it." She nods at me. I can hear Henry animatedly telling my colleague Graham a story of his latest soccer game. I cannot help but smile at him. My smile quickly turns to a frown however when I see Emma coming to our dugout._

"_Hi everyone. I realize I haven't met some of you. I figured I would introduce myself before we kick your as-" she looks over at Henry "uh butts. I'm Emma Swan."_

"_If you think we are going to let some bucket boys beat us you are sorely mistaken Miss Swan." I say even surprising myself. I don't normally get into the whole trash talk aspect of this game. I save that for Kathryn. Emma brings something out of me though._

"_We will see about that dear Regina." She winks at me and then walks away. I turn to Kathryn._

"_We have to win this." _

_Soon enough, we are in the final inning of the game and we are in a tie of 1-1. David is up next at bat. I pitch him a fastball that he misses. Kathryn rejoices beside me at third base._

"_What's up big bro? Can't you hit the ball?" I can't help but roll my eyes at her as I prepare to throw the ball for the second time. David misses both of my next pitches. Kathryn is jumping up and down as he walks off of the field. I can hear a faint "Go Mom!" from Henry and I smile and wave at him. Next up is Mary Margaret Blanchard, the bane of my existence, the person who ruined my life. Part of me is glad that she got at least a single so I don't have to look at her face. Soon, the fire department has all the bases loaded and Emma is up at bat. She smiles at me as she gets into position. I throw a fastball at her. She swings and misses. Henry screams and claps as I prepare to send her another pitch. This one she hits however and sends it over the fence. The fire department fans go insane screaming and cheering as Mary Margaret, Ruby and Neal run across home plate. I find Emma's eyes and she winks at me as she stomps on home plate. Her team runs out to greet her and the smile that is plastered across her face warms my heart. My feelings are very confusing. This the type of thing that only happens with Henry. _

_I can still hear Kathryn grumbling as she walks toward the dugout. Henry runs to me and gives me a huge hug. _

"_I'm still proud of you mom. You did awesome!"_

"_Thank you little prince." I say as I kiss his forehead. _

"_He's right. You were awesome out there." I turn around at Emma's voice._

"_Thank you Miss Swan. You weren't so bad yourself." I say with a genuine smile. That smile goes away when I see Daniel coming up to us. He puts his hand on the small of the my back and gives me a kiss on the cheek. What would seem like an affectionate gesture to most makes me feel as if I am just his property instead of his wife. _

"_Emma, this is my husband Daniel Stableton. Daniel, this is Emma Swan, she's a new paramedic for squad 55."_

"_Nice to meet you Daniel." Emma says shaking his hand. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes though._

"_ , are you ready to go? I have plans tonight." Daniel says. _

"_Of course my dear." I nod to Emma as we walk to our car and as I get in, I meet Emma's eyes. I can't help but think I see a flash of jealousy and anger in her eyes._

_Later that night_

"_As victors of this battle, the firefighters and paramedics of Squad 55, we happily accept drinks from the police officers of the 55th division." David says happily._

"_It was a softball game David, not a battle in the Enchanted Forest or something." Kathryn says with a huff. She is still upset that her big brother beat her._

"_I think Henry's getting to you with the fairy tale references dear." I tell her. _

"_Whatever. Well I have to buy for David. You got Emma." . I nod to Kathryn and walk over to where Emma is talking with Ruby, Mary Margaret and Belle._

"_Hey Regina!" Mary Margaret says in her squeaky and over enthusiastic voice_

"_Hello." I say shortly before turning to Emma. "Well, Miss Swan looks like I'm buying your first round. What's your poison?" She takes my hand and drags me to the bar._

"_I want you to do a tequila shot with me." She says with a smile on her face._

"_Tequila? Are you insane?" _

"_Nope, I just want to see you let loose a bit." _

"_Fine. One shot." Emma turns to the bartender and orders two shots of the golden brown liquor. He also gives her a small bowl of limes that have been cut into slices and a salt shaker._

"_What are the limes and the salt for?" I ask her confused._

"_You're kidding right?" I shake my head no. "Do you seriously not know how to take a tequila shot? You so went to one of those fancy private catholic schools, didn't you?" She asks giggling._

"_If you must know, Miss Swan, yes I did. Now please oh Wise One, do teach us naive ones how to properly take a tequila shot." I say and I can't help but smile at her. The butterflies in my stomach have arrived and are currently going crazy looking into her eyes._

"_Okay, so lick your hand."_

"_Lick my hand? Why in the world would I do that?"_

"_So the salt sticks. As I was saying lick you hand, pour the salt on your hand and then lick the salt off. Take your shot then suck on the lime. Got it?" _

"_Yes." I say as I grab the salt shaker and a lime. We take our shots together and I shudder as the alcohol burns my throat._

"_Woah! Another!" She says._

"_I was only obligated to buy the first one, Miss Swan. I do believe I will stick to wine."_

"_Where's Henry?" She asks suddenly._

"_He's with my sister and her children. Why do you ask?"_

"_So you're kid free for the night?" I nod. "Dude, you have no excuse not to get a little tipsy. C'mon you know you want to!" She says with a glint in her eye. _

"_Fine. One more but that's it Miss Swan." I try to say in my most stern voice._

"_Enough of the 'Miss Swan' stuff. Call me Emma."_

"_Okay, one more Emma." I say smiling at her._

_One more becomes six and soon enough the tequila doesn't burn anymore. I start to giggle and slightly sway in my seat. I slam down the next shot and suck on another lime. Emma is laughing and I can't fathom why._

"_What are you laughing at Swan?" I slur my words a bit._

"_You. You're a very cute drunk."_

"_Hey! I am not drunk. Maybe just tipsy." I sway a bit more to prove my point. She reaches over to steady me and I lean into the contact and look into her eyes._

"_You know Emma, you have really beautiful eyes." She laughs at me again._

"_Okay now I know you're drunk. You're giving me compliments." She asks the bartender for a cup of coffee which she pushes to me when he gives her one. "Drink." She tells me._

"_I really meant it." I say as I begin to sip at the bitter liquid. _

"_You need to drink all of it." She says with a worried look on her face. _

"_Yes mom." I say and giggle before I begin to drink the coffee. Once it's gone, she asks for another. As I begin to drink the second cup, she pushes a stray lock of hair that has fallen into my eyes behind my ear. She looks at me so genuinely, that I can't help but think that Daniel has never once looked at me like this. Clearing her throat she asks, "So where is your husband tonight? Daniel, right?"_

"_Honestly, I have no idea. Probably out screwing that insipid tramp Blue. Who in their right mind would want to be called Blue, anyway?" I say rolling my eyes. Emma's eyes widen for a moment. She then grabs my hand and squeezes it._

"_I'm sure he's not stepping out on you Regina. He's lucky to be your husband and I am sure he knows that." I squeeze her hand and try to subtly wipe the tears that have sprung from my eyes._

"_Thank you Emma. I don't think he would agree though." I shake my head and plaster a smile on my face. "Let's not talk about him though."_

"_Okay, what do you want to talk about then?" She asks smiling at me._

"_Where did you get those softball skills?"_

"_I went to college on a softball scholarship." _

"_Wow. I didn't know that about you."_

"_Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Regina. It's getting late though and I have to work at seven in the morning. How are you getting home?" She asks me while putting money on the bar to cover our bill._

"_I was supposed to go with Kathryn but I don't know where she is." Emma lets out a full on belly laugh as she raises her hand to point at something. I follow her hand and see Kathryn who is in a full blown make out session and looks as if she may drag Frederick to the bathroom any second._

"_Well, it looks like I'm on my own tonight." I say laughing._

"_Alright. Let's get you into a cab." She turns to say goodbye to Ruby and her other colleagues. I tell David to inform Kathryn that I've gone home. We walk outside of the bar together and she hails me a cab._

"_Are you sure you can get home by yourself?" Emma asks me._

"_Don't worry Emma. I've sobered up considerably. I will be fine." She nods her head. "Okay, well put my number in your phone and text me to let me know you got home okay." I give her my phone and she puts her number into my contacts list._

"_There, all set." She says handing my phone back to me. I laugh at the name she has placed her number under. "Bad Ass Paramedic, huh?" I smile at her and get into the cab. All the way home I think about how amazing this night was and mostly due to Emma Swan. The paramedic who I once thought to be brash and annoying. Soon enough, the taxi pulls up to my apartment building. I pay the driver my fare and walk up the two flights of stairs and open the door to my apartment. Sure enough, Daniel is nowhere to be found. Shaking my head, I walk into our bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas, I quickly grab my cell phone to tell Emma I have safely made it home. I throw my phone onto my bed and go into the kitchen to take a few ibuprofen._

_I quickly swallow the pills and walk back into the bedroom. My phone is lit up with the notification of a new text message from 'Bad Ass Paramedic'._

_**Great. Good night Regina. Sweet dreams.**__ I lay down smiling. It's amazing how just a small message can make you feel._

_A/N: I am so sorry that I have had to rewrite this chapter. This however is only part one. I promise to have part two published tomorrow. I thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story. I would love to know what you think of it! Please forgive any mistake I have. They are mine alone._


	4. Realizations and Understandings: Part 2

Disclosure: I do not own anything related to OUAT, Third Watch, the FDNY or NYPD.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the second part of chapter three. It will pick up the next shift after the softball game and night at the bar, which is still in flashback form. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! Also, thank you all so so very much for the follows, favorites and reviews. They are all so heartwarming! I will update with a chapter dealing with the conclusion of the park shooting as soon as I can!

Regina's POV

_This past weekend was surprisingly enjoyable. Even though we lost the softball game, spending time with Emma at the bar was the best time I have had in ages. On Sunday, Henry and I spent the morning in Central Park having a picnic and then went to the movies together in the afternoon. Emma had even texted me that evening to make sure I had recovered from any hangover I had._

"_So, how was your weekend Gina?" Kathryn asks as we are working on some crime reports in our squadroom._

"_It was fine. Henry and I spent the day together Sunday and had a quiet dinner together."_

"_Where was Daniel?" She asks._

"_Your guess is as good as mine." I say bitterly. "How hungover were you Sunday morning?"_

"_It wasn't as bad as you would think. Frederick left some gatorade and a few ibuprofen before he left and once they kicked in I was right as rain." _

"_Frederick spent the night huh?" I tease her._

"_We didn't sleep together. He just slept over. Although I must ask if that is the same way it went for you and Emma. You two looked pretty close and David said you left together." She says with a smirk._

"_It wasn't like that Kat. We went home separately. She just wanted to make sure I was sober enough to get home okay." _

"_That may be true Gina, but I see the way you look at each other. There is definitely something there." She says as she gets up to turn in her reports to the Captain._

_Meanwhile in Emma and Ruby's ambulance_

"_So, Ruby how was your weekend?" I ask my partner as we drive through the city._

"_It was good. Belle and I went for brunch at Granny's Sunday and then I just hung around my apartment." She shrugs. _

"_You and Belle huh?" I tease her._

"_What?" She looks at me confused._

"_Oh, please Ruby. You could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a plastic butter knife." _

"_Whatever, Emma. It's not like that. We're friends." She says unconvincingly._

"_Ruby you both look at each other as if you're the only two people in the world. You should make a move."_

"_We don't look at each other like anything, okay? She isn't even gay!" _

"_Maybe she isn't but I still think you should at least give it a try. The worst she can say is no."_

"_What about the way you and Regina look at each other?" She asks defensively._

"_What are you talking about Ruby? I barely know Regina." _

"_Maybe I should tell you a story about the pot and the kettle. Which one do you want to be?" I glance out the window and see something in the alley we just passed._

"_Hold up!"_

"_Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it?"_

"_No, no! Stop the bus! Back up, I saw something in the alley!"_

_Ruby backs up and stops the ambulance. We both get out to look. I see a little girl who looks to be no more than four or five years old in dirty and torn clothes walking down the alley._

"_Hey! Hello?" I yell but she keeps walking. "Hey, hey kid!" I yell but she still doesn't stop. I finally catch up to her and gently grab her arm to get her to stop. Her light brown hair is matted and greasy and she is covered in dirt, but physically she seems fine._

"_Woah, where you going sweetie? Do you live around here?" She doesn't answer._

"_Where are your mommy and daddy? Are they around?" No answer._

"_What about your name? Do you know your name?" Still, she remains silent, so I gently lift her up. Her lightness surprises me. I carry her back to the ambulance and Ruby and I take her to ER to get checked out. _

_When we arrive, the doctor recommends that she is given a bath. Ruby and I volunteer to stay with her. The nurse leads us to a room with a small bath tub in it. Ruby gets the water ready and the nurse leaves to give the police a call. _

"_Okay, we're going to give you a bath now. Is that alright with you?" I ask her, still she doesn't answer me._

"_Do you like taking warm baths?" I ask trying to make her feel more comfortable._

"_Alright, let's take this shirt off." I try to remove the dirty and smelly shirt but she resists and tries to get away from me._

"_It's okay sweetie. I promise we won't hurt you." I say but she still looks scared._

"_Water's ready." Ruby says but still the little girl makes no movement to get into the tub._

"_Alright, I guess I'm going to go first." I say as I take off my uniform top leaving me in just a black tank top hoping to make her a bit more comfortable. She just stares at me and the glances at Ruby who gives her a smile. Finally, the little girl raises her arms toward me and I carefully remove her clothes and place her in the warm water. As I gently begin to wash the dirt from her face, she gives me a small smile. The nurse returns while I am bathing her._

"_I just wanted to give you some clothes to dress her in and to let you know that I called the detectives and Family Services. Child psych will be down soon." She says._

"_Thank you."_

_I dress the little girl in the pajamas the nurse left and gently brush her hair. By now, she has started rubbing her eyes and yawning. She crawls up into my lap and snuggles into my chest. Just as she begins to drift off, a knock at the door wakes her. _

"_Sorry, but we have to ask you guys a few questions." Kathryn says as she and Regina walk in. Regina slowly walks toward the bed and gives the little girl a smile._

"_Hi. My name is Regina. I'm a police officer. Can you tell me your name?" The little girl doesn't say anything._

"_She hasn't said a word since we found her." Ruby says. Regina turns back to the little girl._

"_Tu hablas Espanol?" She asks her. Still the little girl doesn't say anything. Instead, she just snuggles closer and closes her eyes. I start to run my hand through her hair and within seconds, I feel her breathing even out._

"_So where did you all find her?" Kathryn asks._

"_I was driving and Emma saw her in the alley on Dorchester Avenue. We pulled over and brought her to the ER. She was just walking by herself." Ruby tells Kathryn who is writing in her memo pad. _

"_Okay, thanks guys. If you don't mind, we're going to stick around to talk to the doc and nurses." Kathryn tells us. _

"_She's so little." Regina says sadly. Before anyone could reply, the doctor walks in. I gently wake the little girl doing my best not to startle her._

"_We need you to wake up sweetie. This nice doctor needs to check you out and make sure you not hurt okay?" The little girl doesn't answer me but allows the doctor to examine her._

"_She still hasn't said anything." I tell the doctor. "Detective Mills even tried Spanish and nothing."_

"_It could be trauma related" The doctor says as he places his stethoscope back on his neck._

"_Well she has some scrapes and bruises plus a couple of small bites. Probably rats. No signs of physical abuse." He tells us._

"_What do call leaving a child to fend for themselves?" Regina says angrily._

"_Neglect." He says while rolling his eyes. "Slightly malnourished and dehydrated but its nothing a meal and some apple juice won't fix." The doctor says before signing off on her chart and leaving. I can't help but roll my eyes at him. He definitely doesn't have a bedside manner._

"_Has family services been here yet?" Kathryn asks us. Ruby and I both shake our heads no._

"_Okay, well I'm going to go call the precinct and see if there have been any missing child reports for kids matching her description." Kathryn says before leaving the room. Ruby then offers to go get coffee for everyone and a meal for the little girl. Soon she returns with the coffee plus chicken nuggets and french fries. The little girl eats as if she hasn't seen food in weeks. SHe crams the food in such a way that makes me sure that she will make herself sick._

"_Sweetie, slow down okay? If you're still hungry later, we'll get you something else." I say as I wipe her little mouth with a napkin. She slows down and then drinks the apple juice Ruby brought for her._

"_I'm going to go call the Lieu and let him know what going on, okay Em?" I nod at her and she quietly leaves the room. The little girl has climbed back in my lap and has fallen asleep again. I slowly run my hand through her hair and gently rock her._

"_How could someone just walk away from a four year old child?" Regina asks._

"_Probably OD'd over on 96th street. Theres a lot of shooting galleries over there." I tell her._

"_I hope someone does show up so they can be arrested for child abandonment." She says as she sits on the end of the hospital bed._

"_When I was a kid my dad took me to a Yankee game." Regina tells me. "Regeti pitched a no hitter against Boston on the Fourth of July. It was amazing." She says smiling. "On the way home, we go separated on the subway, somehow I ended up in Brooklyn. It was cold, raining and the middle of the night. I didn't know where I was. I don't think I've ever been so scared. I don't think I will ever forget that." I slowly reach out and take her hand. She squeezes mine in return but before I can say anything, Ruby comes back into the room._

"_We can't stay here all shift." She says._

"_Let's just wait until Family Services get here. She doesn't need to be alone anymore." I tell Ruby who nods at me. Thirty minutes later, a social worker shows up._

"_Where will you be taking her?" I ask the social worker._

"_We will be placing her in an emergency foster home until we can find her a more permanent placement or find her family. They're a very nice couple. They just started with the Foster program. They're both teachers and will be very good to her." I nod and swallow thickly. I try to subtly wipe the tears that have gathered in my eyes. Regina looks at me empathetically._

"_Can I say goodbye?" I ask the social worker who nods. I walk over to the little girl._

"_Okay sweetie, this nice lady is going to take you some place safe. Don't worry okay, everything will be fine." The little girl extends her arms to me and I give her one last hug. I give her to the social worker who carries her out of the hospital. I run to the bathroom a few doors down from the room we are in and go into a stall and lock the door. The tears I have been holding finally come to the surface and I let myself cry for a moment. I hear the door open so I wipe my eyes and open the stall door. Regina is waiting on the other side._

"_I'm sorry," I tell her walking over to the sinks. "Cases like that are always hard." I wet a paper towel and wipe the tears and mascara from my face._

"_It's nothing to apologize for Emma. When do you get off of shift tonight?" _

"_Well, about fifteen minutes ago actually."_

"_I'm off in ten. Do you want to get dinner or something? Henry has basketball practice and then is going to get dinner with my sister and her family. I don't think either one of us really wants to be alone tonight." She says._

"_You know what, that sounds really good. Do you want to go to Granny's?" She looks at me confused._

"_It's the diner Ruby's grandmother owns. The food is amazing."_

"_Okay, I'll meet you back at the firehouse?" I nod to her and we both exit the bathroom. Ruby is quick to ask me if I am okay and to wrap me into a hug. After assuring her that I am fine we climb back into the ambulance to go back to the firehouse. After a quick shower and change, I walk down the steps to find Regina waiting for me. She is dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans. _

"_Hey, are you ready to go?" I ask as I walk up to her. She nods and we walk to my car._

"_Please tell me you don't expect me to ride in this thing." She says pointing to my bug._

"_Hey! This car is a classic!" She just laughs and gets in. Once inside I start the engine and drive us over to Granny's. We sit in a booth in the back and soon a waitress come over._

"_Hi! Welcome to Granny's. My name is Aurora, what can I get you to drink?" She asks while giving is menus._

"_I'll have a Dr. Pepper, please." I tell her._

"_May I have a water, please?" Regina says._

"_Okay! I'll be right back with those!" She says happily before walking away._

"_Wow, someone needs to switch to decaf." I say picking up my menu. Regina laughs and then picks her own menu up._

"_You should have the cheeseburger. Granny makes the best." I tell her._

"_Those are heart attacks on a plate, Emma."_

"_Come one Regina, live a little!" _

"_Okay, fine." She playfully huffs. Soon Aurora returns with our drinks and takes our order._

"_May I ask you something Emma?" Regina asks once Aurora leaves._

"_Sure."_

"_Is there a particular reason you became so attached to the case today?" I shift nervously in my seat._

"_I was a foster child. My parents abandoned me as a newborn." _

"_Oh my, Emma I am so sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds or invade your privacy." Regina tells me._

"_It's okay, it was a long time ago." I shrug. Aurora brings our food to the table and we both dig into our dinners. Regina releases a small moan when she takes a bite of her cheeseburger._

"_What did I tell you?" I tease her._

"_Bragging doesn't become you Miss Swan." We both laugh before turning back to our dinner. Once we are both finished, I take a deep breath and ask the question that has been on my mind since Saturday._

"_So, Regina since we have already broached a particularly uncomfortable subject tonight, I figure we might as well continue. What's going on with your husband?" Her eyes widen for a moment. She daintily wipes at the corners of her mouth with a napkin._

"_Well if we're going to talk about that we should do it in a more private place. Do you want to take a walk with me?" I nod my head and turn to grab the check. Regin beats me to it though. Before I can protest, she leaves enough money on the table to cover the bill and leave Aurora a very nice tip._

"_You can pay next time. Are you ready?" She asks. I nod and we leave the diner. We walk toward a small park nearby and Regina leads me to a small bench._

"_Emma, you have to understand. I am a very private person. I don't trust many people and I definitely don't talk about this often." She tells me. I grab her hand._

"_Regina, I don't want to make you feel pressured to tell me anything."_

"_That's the thing. I want to tell you. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel a connection to you and I trust you." I smile at her and squeeze hand._

"_I trust you too." She smiles and intertwines our fingers._

"_Daniel and I got married when we were only seventeen. It was my mother's idea. He blames me for ruining his life and stealing his young adulthood." _

"_How did you ruin his life?" I ask her._

"_We had to get married because I was pregnant." A lightbulb goes off in my mind._

"_Is that why you mother suggested you get married so young?" She nods._

"_My mother was always very hard to please growing up. She always insisted that My sister Zelena and I excel at everything. When I was fifteen, she left my father and married her long time lover. I wanted to live with my father, but she was awarded custody. It was extremely hard for me to only get to see him on weekends. We were always close. Then two weeks after my sixteenth birthday, he was killed in a driveby shooting. I was devastated." A tear falls down her face and I reach up to wipe it away._

"_I started rebelling. I began going to parties and drinking a lot. That's actually where I met Daniel. Then I got kicked out of the private school I was attending. My mother was furious with me. I was beginning to ruin her perfect image. I didn't care though. I was completely lost without my father. My sister was away at college then and she came home to try and reason with me. She couldn't get me to listen though and I continued going down that path." She pauses to take a deep breath._

"_I found out I was pregnant a few months later. I was absolutely terrified. When I told my mother, she slapped me and called me awful names. Daniel's reaction wasn't much better. My mother said that if we got married then she would pay for everything for the baby and once I turned eighteen, I would get my inheritance. But if we didn't, she would disown me. I had no way of taking care of the baby, so I married him." _

"_Henry is the best thing that has ever happened to me though. I was accepted into a program for teen mothers and finished high school early. I got my bachelor's degree and then applied to the academy. I wanted to make my father and my son proud." _

_I can't control myself any longer, I have to give her a hug. I wrap my arms around and squeeze._

"_You are such an amazing person, Regina. You are the best mom I've ever seen. I know you're father would be so proud of you." I tell her. I can feel her tears fall onto my neck._

"_Thank you Emma. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a crying mess." She wipes her tears._

"_You're beautiful." I tell her sincerely, "Well, since I you told me your story, I will tell you mine. You already know about the foster care thing. I was bounced around the system. I was in twelve homes by the time I was fifteen. So I decided to run away and live on my own. I couldn't find a job though so I lived on the streets for a long time. I would sleep in the park or in Grand Central if it was really cold. But I finally got my GED and applied to the medic academy. I wanted to change lives and to help people."_

"_Emma, thank you for telling me that. It means so much that you trust me."_

"_Regina, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I tell her smiling._


	5. Paramedic Down-Revised

Disclosure: I do not own anything related to Once Upon a Time, Third Watch, the NYPD, or the FDNY.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a rewrite of my original version of Paramedic Down. I hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are welcome!

Chapter 3

Paramedic Down

The sound of the gunshot stops me in my tracks as I race to the little girl bleeding in the park. I turn around to see my best friend and partner fall to her knees. Blood is seeping from a wound in her arm. Complete and total dread engulfs me. How could this happen? Should I have listened to Regina and Kathryn? Oh my gosh, is this my fault?

"We have a paramedic down! I repeat we have a paramedic down! Send an ambulance to our current location!" I yell into my radio.

"Ruby?! Oh my god!" I look between my partner and the little girl. I'm torn between who to go to first. Ruby must've sensed my conundrum and shouted at me.

"Go to her Emma. I'm fine, it's just a graze. I'll be fine." I nod to her and rush to the little girl. Her mother is begging me to help her daughter. I look down at the little girl and assess her injuries. She has a bullet wound in her abdomen that is steadily bleeding and she has become deathly pale. She is crying so I am hopeful that the bullet has missed her lungs.

"Ma'am, I'm going to do my best to save your daughter. What's her name?"

"Savannah." She replies.

"Savannah, honey can you hear me?" I ask the little girl to gauge her consciousness. She opens her eyes and looks directly at me. She nods her head. I start to apply a pressure dressing onto her wound to stop the bleeding.

"My name is Emma. I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay?" Again Savannah nods. By now Mary Margaret and Belle have arrived. They are over with Ruby bandaging her arm. I look at her and feel so much guilt. I never meant for her to get hurt. I just wanted to save this girl's life. When they are finished, Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret come over to help me with Savannah. Ruby and I carefully wrap a bandage and gauze around Savannah's wound to keep the bleeding stopped until we can get her to the emergency room.

"Emma, it's not your fault. I'm fine. The docs will stitch me up and I'll be good as new. Now let's get her to the emergency room." Ruby says smiling at me. She has always been able to read my mind. I nod at her and we all begin to load Savannah onto a gurney.

Robin and Graham, two other cops from Regina and Kathryn's precinct have arrived on the scene. Mary Margaret yells at them and they come over to us.

"Can you take the mother to hospital? We've got a full ambulance." She tells them.

"Of course. Can you come with me ma'am?" Graham asks.

She looks at us tearfully. "Please, take care of her." She then follows Graham and Robin to their car. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Regina and Kathryn with their guns raised searching the park. Fear overcomes me as I think about leaving Regina. The last thing I want in the world is for something bad to happen to her too. I don't know how I would bounce back from that. Ruby's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"She'll be okay. Let's go." With one glance back at Regina we lead Savannah to the ambulance and take her to the nearest hospital. Throughout the journey, Regina's safety never leaves my mind.

Regina's POV

"Emma!" My mind is racing a million miles a minute when I hear the gunshot. I don't know how I would handle it if anything happened to Emma. As every bad situation runs through my head, I see Ruby fall to her knees on the ground. Even though I feel horrible for Ruby, a sense of relief overcomes my entire soul because my Emma is okay. _My Emma? Where in the world did that come from? _

"Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired!" Kathryn yells into her radio as we draw our guns and go into the park. I run to Ruby.

"Are you okay?" I ask her all the time while looking at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a graze." She replies while getting bandages out of her bag and applying them to her arm.

"Okay, keep down." I say and nod to Kathryn as we walk away to begin a search of the park. I see that another ambulance has arrived and Mary Margaret and Belle are running to Ruby. Adrenaline is pumping throughout my body and I am on edge. My heart is beating rapidly and I am completely focused on finding this shooter.

All of a sudden I hear a crying sound coming from behind a bench. I nod to Kathryn and she comes closer to it. We look behind the bench and see a very young boy with a gun beside him on the ground. He is shaking with the force of his crying and looks incredibly scared. I look to Kathryn who just shakes her head. This case just got a lot harder. I rehoslter my weapon and bend down to the little boy's level. I carefully grab the gun and hand it to Kathryn.

"Hi. My name is Regina and I am a police officer. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? " I say quietly while smiling as not to scare the young boy.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her!" He says as more tears fall down his cheeks. My heart breaks for him.

"I know, it's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise" He finally looks at me and I extend my hand to the little boy. He jumps in my arms and sobs loudly. I hug him tightly and ask him his name.

"C-Connor."

"It's going to be okay, Connor. Where is your mom and dad?" I ask him.

"Mommy is at work. I don't know where my daddy is."

I stand up and walk back to the cruiser with Kathryn. Emma and Ruby have already taken their vic to the hospital. I sit in the back seat with Connor and we drive to the hospital. Connor hasn't let go of my hand and is still crying. He looks up at me.

"Am I going to go to jail, Wegina?" His pronunciation of my name breaks my heart even further. How could such a young child get access to a gun? I squeeze his hand and then run my hand through his hair, trying my best to offer a little bit of comfort to him.

"It's going to be okay Connor. I promise."

Once we arrive at the hospital, we get Connor checked out. He begs me to stay with him during the examination so Kathryn goes to call his mother and our captain. She also goes to check on Ruby and the little girl she and Emma brought in.

During the examination, the doctor discovers many bruises along Connor's body. The bruises don't seem to be the kind that a little boy gets by falling down. The doctor and I exchange a look. It definitely seems to be abuse.

"Connor, how did you get these bruises?" I ask him. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm a bad boy and bad boys get punished." Tears burn the back of my throat but I force them down. I can hear the doctor asking Connor further questions but I can't make out what he is asking. My mind has so many thoughts going through it right now. I hear a quiet knock as Kathryn returns.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I need to step out for a moment." I tell him.

"Are you coming back?" He asks quietly.

"Of course I will." He nods and I walk with Kathryn into the hallway.

"Well, I couldn't reach the mother. She didn't show up for work. The little girl will be fine. They just took her up to surgery and the doctors are hopeful. Ruby is fine too. They're stitching her up now. Doc said there won't be permanent damage. Emma though is not fine." My heart begins to race at thought of something being wrong with Emma.

"What do you mean?"

"Her Lieutenant is here. They're talking disciplinary action for breaking protocol. Not to mention she got her own partner shot." Kathryn scoffs.

"It wasn't her fault Kat." I defend Emma wholeheartedly. It was not her fault that Ruby got shot.

Anyone with a heart would've done the same thing. I turn away from Kathryn and go back into Connor's room. Connor holds his little arms out for me and I don't hesitate to hold him. The doctor informs me that he needs to take some xrays of Connor to check for any possible breaks but the radiology department is backed up so it may take a while. I ask Kathryn to go and get him something to eat while we wait. Once she gets back, we decide to ask Connor about the shooting.

"Connor honey, we have to ask you some questions."

" 'Cause I hurt the lady?" He asks. "I didn't mean to hurt her. She's a good guy."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I ask him.

"She saves people like a doctor." Kathryn and I exchange a look. He must mean Ruby.

"Connor, are you talking about the paramedic?" He nods.

"Do you know who shot the little girl in the park?" Kathryn asks him.

"They were in a black car. The bad man had his gun out the window. I was scared so I hid behind the bench. But then I thought I saw the bad man again so I shot the gun." He starts crying again so I go over to his bed and pick him up and place him in my lap.

" Where did you get the gun?" Kathryn asks him.

"I can't tell you. I will be in big trouble."

"No one is going to hurt you Connor. I promise." I tell him.

"I took it from Daddy."

"What were you doing with the gun?"

"I had to be 'tected." Connor says.

"Protected from who sweetheart?"

"Daddy says that a real man is always 'tected with a gun. I didn't want him to hit me or mommy no more." Just then a nurse comes in to take Connor to get the xrays. I promise to wait for him and Kathryn and I walk toward the waiting room. We sit down and I put my head into my hands. This case just keeps getting more difficult.

"I called social services. They're on the way." Kathryn says.

"Thanks Kat. I better go and call Gold to give him an update."

"Sure thing Gina. I'm going to get us some coffee. I think we could both use it." I thank her and give her a quick hug before walking outside. I quickly dial the captain's number.

"Captain Gold speaking."

"Captain, it's Regina. I just wanted to call and give you an update."

"How is the little girl?" He asks.

"The doctors are very hopeful. They have already taken her to surgery."

"And the paramedic?"

"She's fine. It was just a graze. They stitched her up and the doctors said there won't be any permanent damage."

"That's good. I heard that Miss Swan may be in hot water for breaking protocol." He says.

"Captain she did what anyone of us would've done. She saved that little girl. Look, the reason I'm calling is to give you the information Connor gave us." I say a bit snarkily.

"How is he?" He asks me.

"Well, he has bruises covering his body and he told us he needed a gun to protect him and his mother from his father. I'm positive there is abuse going on in the home. He said that a bad man in a black car shot the little girl."

"Well, it could be gang related. There is a lot of crime in that neighborhood. Could he give anymore details?" Gold asks.

"Unfortunately, no. But he said the reason he shot the gun is because he thought he saw him again. Is there anyway we could get the surveillance footage from any of the street cams surrounding the park?

"I'll have Humbert and Maguire look into it." He tells me. "Have social services been called?"

"Yes, Kathryn called them earlier but they haven't shown up yet. What do you think will happen to Connor?" I ask him.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Regina, are you getting too attached to this case? I know how you are with kids and I need you completely focused."

"With all due respect, you only know what my mother has told you. Of course I am staying focused. I am damn good at my job." I say angrily.

"I didn't mean to imply that you weren't Regina. I was honestly just concerned. I do care about you as my step daughter as well as a detective under my command." He says.

"I have to go." I say as I hang up. I can't deal with those emotions today too.

I wave to Belle and Mary Margaret who are restocking and cleaning out the ambulance outside the hospital as I walk back in. When I walk past the waiting room, I see Emma with her lieutenant. I stop to see if she is okay and inadvertently eavesdrop.

"They can't do that!" Emma yells.

"They can and they are Emma. You're lucky they're not firing you automatically. You know how they are about protocols."

"So I'm just supposed to take a suspension lying down?" My heart breaks at the anguish in her voice.

"Yes you are Emma. At least for now. You'll have a disciplinary hearing next week. Then you will see if anything will go in your jacket or not. But one thing is definite. You and Lucas won't be allowed to be partners." I gasp. Ruby and Emma work so well together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emma yells and brushes past August. She turns and looks at me with tears in her eyes. I take her by the hand and lead her into a supply closet.

"What were you thinking Emma!" I yell at her. The fear and anguish I was feeling earlier has now turned to anger. How could she put herself in danger like that? Doesn't she know how much she means to me or that I would never be the same if I lost her?

"Look, I can't take another lecture okay? Why do you even care Regina?" She says glaring at me.

"Why do I care? Maybe because I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. Anything could've happened Emma. You could've died! Do you understand that?" I yell.

"Of course I do! I know it was stupid but I couldn't just let her bleed out and die! Isn't that the whole point of this job? To save lives?" She's pacing now.

"I never thought Ruby would be hurt. I didn't mean to put her in danger. I just wanted to save Savannah." Tears are rolling down her face and I can't help but to pull her into my arms and hold her. I can feel her shoulders shaking with her sobs and her tears are soaking the front of my shirt. I lay my head on her shoulder and bury myself in her neck. I inhale the scent of lavender and vanilla and it grounds me. My throat feels thick with emotion. Why do I care so much about her? She pulls away from me and wipes her eyes.

"You don't have to do this. I know you're pissed at me." She says.

"You're right I am but it's just because I care about you so damn much Emma. Do you remember that night at the park?" I ask her.

"Of course I do, that was one of the best nights of my life." She tells me.

"I meant what I said that night. I trust you, more than I have ever trusted anyone before. You have engrained yourself in every aspect of my life." The dam finally breaks and the tears I have been holding in all day fall down my cheeks.

"I can't lose you, Emma. You mean too much to me. I wouldn't make it."

Suddenly two hands are grabbing my face and Emma presses her lips to mine. Her lips are so soft and I place my hand on her hips and hold her against me. Our lips move together in sync and soon I feel her hands thread in my hair and a timid tongue peek out to drag itself across my bottom lip. Immediately, I grant her access and meet hers with my own. Entirely too soon, she pulls away from me and all but runs out of the supply closet slamming the door.

I feel like I'm glued to the floor. I can still feel her hands on my face and her lips on mine. My heart is beating so fast I'm sure it will burst right in my chest. What in the world just happened?

I shake myself out of my reverie and walk back to the waiting room. Emma isn't anywhere to be found.

"There you are Gina. I was about to come and look for you." Kathryn says as she hands me my coffee. I take it gratefully, hoping that the warm beverage will help me shake off my feelings for Emma and focus on my job. About fifteen minutes later, a nurse comes out.

"Detective Mills, Connor is finished with the X-rays. He's been asking for you." Kathryn and I get up and walk into Connor's room.

"Wegina! You came back!" Connor says as he holds his arms up. I go over to the bed and pick him up.

"I promised I would, just like I promised I would take care of you. I always keep my promises." He nods and then wraps his arms around my neck. I rock him softly and vow to him and to myself that I would figure all of this out.


	6. Punishments and Promises

A/N: Thank you all for the kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are definitely welcome!

Disclosure in previous chapters

It's been three days since Emma kissed me in the hospital supply closet and then ran away. Ever since, she has ignored all of my calls and texts. I can't get her out of my mind. The way her lips felt on mine, the way she held me as if I were this fragile gift she had been given. I've dreamt of her every night since.

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Henry asks effectively bringing me from the land of Emma-filled thoughts. I look up at him from my coffee cup and cannot help but smile. He is still dressed in his pajamas and he is sporting bed head.

"How does pancakes and bacon sound?" I say while reaching for a morning hug. I squeeze him tightly and lay my head on his. It's times like these that I cannot believe that my baby boy is so big. Too soon he will be taller than me and that is one of the most bittersweet things I will ever face.

"Good." He replies while hugging me back. I go to the refrigerator and grab the milk, eggs and flour. Before I begin to mix the batter, I pour Henry a glass of orange juice. When I take the glass to the table for him, I notice he has a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong, little prince?" I ask him.

"Why doesn't dad love us Mom?" My breath hitches.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"He's never home and when he is he doesn't talk to us. He just goes in your room." My heart breaks for my son. As hard as I have tried to pretend that Daniel and I are the perfect couple, Henry has seen through it. I have only ever wanted the best for him and his happiness. I should've known he could see through my act though. Henry is such a perceptive child with such a big heart.

I abandon the pancake batter and walk over to where Henry is sitting. I pull up a chair so I can sit right in front of him. I wrap him in up in another embrace and kiss the top of his head.

"Henry, I need you to listen to me okay? Your father may not show it in the right way, but he does love you. But I can promise you one thing, Little Prince, I love you more than anything. I promise that I will protect you no matter what."

Henry gives me a teary smile and surges forward to hug me. I hold him for a few moments then get up to continue making breakfast. Once it is done, Henry and I settle at the table to eat.

"So are you excited that today is the last day of school before summer vacation Henry?" I ask him. He swallows his bite of pancake and then answers me.

"Kind of. I am going to miss my friends. But I can't wait to go to camp next week." He says smiling. He will be going to a basketball camp for ten days.

"Mom, what are you going to do when I'm at camp?" He asks me.

"Just the normal stuff, Hen. I may have dinner with Auntie Zellie a few times. She's going to be lonely next week. Cody will be going to camp too and Uncle Walsh has a business trip." I tell him.

"Maybe you guys could have a sleepover." Henry suggests.

"Maybe we can. They're coming for dinner tonight though. How does homemade pizza sound?" I ask.

"Totally awesome!" I laugh.

"Well, we need to finish up breakfast okay? Today may be the last day of school, but you still need to be on time." He nods and we finish our breakfast. I rinse the plates and load the dishwasher quickly and then go to my room to get ready. I apply a bit of makeup and brush my hair back into a loose bun. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I go back into the living room. Henry is placing his things into his backpack. He looks up as he puts it on his shoulders.

"Okay mom, I'm ready!" He says. I grab my purse, house keys and phone and we walk down the stairs to the street. We walk to his school which is a few blocks from our building. Once we get there, I bend down to give him a goodbye hug.

"Bye mom! See you later." He tells me when I let go.

"Bye baby! Have a good day." With a final kiss to his head, I walk toward the subway to begin my work day.

When I get to the station, I head straight up to the major crimes office. I sit down at my desk and look at some of the reports that we have gathered on Connor and his family. I intend to keep my promise and make sure that Connor is taken care of. As I search, a steaming cup of coffee is placed on my desk. When I look up, I see Kathryn walking to her desk across from mine and sitting down.

"Thank you Kathryn!" I say smiling. I take a sip of the coffee which is perfect as usual. Only Kathryn knows about my secret addiction to coffee which is more sugar and milk than the bitter liquid.

"So how was your night, Regina?" Kathryn asks while shrugging off her suit jacket.

"It was good. Henry and I had dinner and then played a few video games. Which I must admit that he kicked my butt at." Kathryn and I share a laugh.

"Where was Daniel?" My smile quickly turns into a frown.

"He said he was going out with some guys from work and not to wait up. He wasn't there when I woke up and honestly, I was relieved. Henry asked me why he didn't love him at breakfast this morning." I say sadly.

"Oh no. What did you tell him?" She asks me.

"I told him Daniel really did love him. Then I promised that I loved him unconditionally and I would protect him no matter what."

"You're a good mother Regina," Kathryn says seriously. "You both deserve better."

"Thank you Kathryn. Have you found anything more on Connor's case?" I ask her. Before she can answer, Captain Gold approaches our desk.

"I talked to the social worker assigned to Connor's case this morning. She said he is doing fine."

I let a sigh of relief escape.

"That's good. I'm going to go visit him tomorrow." He nods at me.

"I do have bad news though." Gold informs us.

"What?" Kathryn says.

"Two uniformed officers found the body of Connor's mother on 33rd Avenue two nights ago. Nikkie Alvarez was positive ID'd this morning. There was a needle still in her arm when the medics got there." He tells us.

"Did the Medical Examiner say how long she has been dead?" I ask him.

"Dr. Lee put time of death at around seven pm the day after the shooting. The ME will be doing the autopsy later today." He says.

"Has anyone told Connor yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. I asked the social workers to allow you to tell him. I believe it would be best coming from you." He tells me. I nod.

"Well in that case, I may go today instead of tomorrow. Do you mind if I leave after lunch. I don't want to be late picking Henry up from school."

"That's fine. Tell Henry I said hello." He says and then walks back into his office.

"Do you think that's why she wasn't at work that day?" Kathryn asks me.

"Probably. Maybe she was an addict. I guess we will know for sure after the autopsy." I say as we both get back to work. 

Emma's POV

This is the first time that I've been in my dress uniform since my graduation from the medic academy. The five people- two females and one male- on the disciplinary board are all looking at me with extreme disdain.

"Medic Swan, please give the board your account of the events that happened with the shooting." The man in the middle says. I clear my throat which is incredibly dry and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants.

"My partner and I received a call about shots fired in Norton park. When we arrived on scene, I saw a young girl bleeding in the park. I ran to her. Another shot rang out and when I looked back, I saw that Lucas had been grazed. I called in for backup. Two other paramedics bandaged my partner's arm while I tended to the little girl. After they were finished with her arm, we secured the little girl's wound and then drove her to the ER." I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"And you were aware that the scene was not cleared, is that correct?" One of the female members of the board asks me.

"Yes ma'am, I was." I reply.

"You were also aware that you would be breaking protocol if you went into an unsecured scene, correct?" She continues.

"Yes ma'am, I was. But I couldn't let a child bleed to death in that park. It was never my intention for Lucas to be hurt." I say.

"Well, medic Swan, the board will now deliberate on your punishment. When we are ready, we will call for you. Please wait in the hall." The guy in the middle says. I nod and walk into the hallway. I sit on the bench that is in the hall. As I am waiting, I contemplate the possible consequences of my actions. I am facing possible suspension or losing my job. Worst case scenario, I could lose my license.

"Medic Swan, we're ready for you." One of the board members says. I stand up and walk back into the hearing room. I stand tall and try my best to hide the nervousness that I am feeling.

"The board has decided that you will be suspended for one week without pay. You will also be separated from Medic Lucas upon your return. We also have decided that you will be demoted to Paramedic 3rd Class." I can feel tears burning the back of my throat but I force them down. I nod my head at the disciplinary board and they dismiss me. I walk out of the FDNY headquarters and toward the subway. On my home, I text Ruby asking for a night out. I am definitely feeling the need to drink tonight. Whatever Regina is doing, I hope she isn't feeling as broken as I am right now. 

Regina's POV

After a quick lunch with Kathryn, I head over to group home where Connor is staying. After introducing myself to the woman who runs the home, she directs me to the playroom where Connor is. He is laying in the floor, playing with a couple of matchbox cars. He glances up and his face lights up in a huge grin when he sees me. He gets up quickly and then runs to me with his arms raised. I reach down to meet him and grab him up in a huge hug.

"Wegina, I missed you!" He says.

"I missed you too sweetheart. How are you?" I ask him as we sit on a small couch against one wall of the playroom.

"I'm good! Everyone's really nice here." He tells me as he lays his head on my chest.

"That's good honey. I have to tell you something okay. It's going to be hard to hear, but do you remember the promise I made you?" I ask.

"You always take care of me and everything will be okay." He says.

"That's right." I take a deep breath.

"Something has happened to your mommy." I tell him.

"Is she sick?" He asks.

"She was. She was very sick. But she got so sick that the doctors couldn't make her better." He has started crying now, and it takes everything in me not to cry with him.

"Did mommy go to Heaven? Abuela went to Heaven 'because she was sick and I didn't see her no more."

"Yes baby, she did." He starts crying harder and I rub his back while whispering reassurances in his ear. I just hope that this will be a promise I can keep.


	7. Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

A/N: Happy holidays everyone! I wish you and yours many blessings! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Reviews are always welcome! Also, I included a little homage to one of Lana's past guest appearances in this chapter. If you find it, let me know! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclosure: I don't own anything related to OUAT, FDNY, NYPD or any books, tv shows or movies listed.

"So what's up sis?" Zelena asks me. After dinner we decided to sit on the couch for a while and chat while our kids play video games.

"What do you mean Zee?" I ask trying to sound as upbeat as possible. Since we were children, Zelena and I have always been close. She takes her role of protective big sister very seriously and has always been my number one supporter.

"C'mon Gina. I know you pretty much better than anyone. I know when there's something going on with you. Now out with it." She tells me sternly. I sigh deeply.

"Okay fine but let's wait until the kids are in bed. I'm going to need wine for this conversation." I tell her.

"You got it sis." She smiles and squeezes my hand. We let the kids play for about half an hour more and then settle them in bed. Zelena leads her kids to their respective rooms and I lead Henry to the guestroom we will be sharing. After he changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth, I tuck him in and kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Little Prince." I tell him.

"Night, mom. Love you." He replies.

"Love you too sweetie." I say and turn out the light. When I get back to the living room, Zelena has already gotten the wine and two glasses. As I sit down, she pours a glass for both of us and hands one to me.

"Okay, spill." Zelena says.

"It's a long story." I tell her.

"Well, I've got time and you don't work tomorrow. Start from the beginning." She says. I take a sip of my wine.

"Do you remember Emma Swan?" I ask her.

"She's the paramedic, right?" She asks. I nod.

"I kissed her." Zelena chokes on the wine she was sipping on. I tell her the whole story of the shooting and kissing Emma in the supply closet.

"Regina Isabella Mills! When did this happen?" I grimace at my full name but reply anyway.

"Almost a week ago. Honestly, it's been a long time coming. I think I've had feelings for her for a long time, I just didn't want to admit it." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asks.

"I was afraid, I guess. This could be a very potentially dangerous situation. I mean, I'm married for goodness' sake!" Tears pool in my eyes and begin rolling down my cheeks. Zelena places her wine glass on the coffee table and pulls me into her arms.

"Gina, I know that legally you are married, but we both know that you don't have a marriage. Cora forced you into it. You deserve to be loved and to be chosen." She pulls back from me and looks into my eyes. "Be honest with me. How do you feel about Emma?"

"I think I may love her." I say honestly.

"Then you need to tell her that." Zelena tells me.

"She won't return my texts or calls since we kissed. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I ask nervously.

"The only way you'll know for sure is to ask her Gina. If she feels the same way, then you and I will celebrate and rejoice together. If not, we will binge on Dirty Dancing, Titanic and chocolate ice cream." She says smiling. I giggle.

"Thank you Zee." I say giving her another hug.

"No thanks necessary. I'm your big sister. It's my job." She tells me.

Emma's POV

I slam down another shot and wince slightly at the burn in my throat. Ruby and I have been drinking for about an hour and I am definitely tipsy. I pour us another shot and quickly down mine while Ruby pushes hers away.

"Emma, I think you've had enough." She tells me. I grab the shot I meant for her and down it as well.

"Nope. I can still feel my face." I tell her. "You should stop though. You just got shot a few days ago." I slur my words a bit.

"I told you, I'm fine Emma. I go back to work next week." At the mention of work, I tear up a little.

"Emma, what is it?" Ruby asks me.

"We won't be partners anymore." I say. She frowns.

"I know and it totally sucks, but we will still see each other in the firehouse and still be best friends." She says.

"How did my life get so screwed up, Rubes? I mean, yeah, it's always been sucky. First my parents leave me on the side of the road, then I'm bounced around the system. I finally had stability in this job. I was good at it! But I had to go and screw it up. You can't be my partner anymore. And Regina probably never wants to talk to me again." Ruby gets a confused look on her face when I mention Regina but doesn't say anything, so I continue on my tequila fueled rant.

"I mean, not only did I have to go and kiss her," Ruby interrupts me.

"What do you mean you kissed her?" She asks me.

"After August yelled at me, she pulled me into the supply closet at the hospital and I kissed her." I tell her.

"Did she kiss you back?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We haven't talked since. I have ignored all of her messages and calls." Ruby rolls her eyes and the slaps my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yell.

"Emma Swan! You guys are totally in love! Call her!" She says while reaching for my phone. I react and grab it before she does.

"I can't Ruby! It's too complicated." I say.

"What's complicated about it?" She asks incredulously.

"Well, she's married! And she has a kid!" I say.

"Emma, if she kissed you back, I doubt her marriage is on solid ground. Plus, I know you love kids. Stop making excuses. Honestly, how do you feel about her?" She asks me. I bite my lip and think about how amazing Regina makes me feel. How seeing her smile can make my entire day better.

"I think I may love her." I say honestly.

"Then fight for her Emma." Ruby tells me. She then reaches for my phone and unlocks it. She then scrolls through my contact list until she reaches Regina's name.

"Call her Emma." Ruby says then gets up to walk towards the kitchen. I take a deep breath and press the call button. It rings three times before she picks up.

"Hello?" Regina says softly.

"Hi." I reply.

"Are you okay, Emma?" She asks sincerely.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"For what?" Regina asks me.

"For being an idiot." I say and she giggles.

"Are you drunk, Emma?" She asks.

"Maybe. Are you?" I ask her.

"No. I had a glass of wine with my sister earlier but I'm not drunk. How was your hearing?" She asks. I take a deep breath before replying.

"It sucked, Gina. I can't be partners with Ruby anymore and I got demoted." I say shakily.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know how much Ruby means to you. You're a amazing medic though." She says and I can my heart warm with her words. There is silence on the line for a while and for a second I think she has hung up.

"Emma? Why have you been ignoring me?" She asks. She sounds so sad and her voice breaks my heart. I never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

"'Cause everyone leaves." I say. "Except I'm the one that left. I don't want to hurt you Gina. YOu mean too much."

"I don't want to hurt you either, Emma. What do you want to do?" She asks me.

"The only thing I know is that I don't want to lose you. So please, don't give up on me Regina."

"Never, I promise." She says and for the first time, I actually believe that she'll be the one who stays.


	8. Back to Work

The sound of a car backfiring rudely wakes me up. The tequila definitely did it's job last night, but now the hangover has made itself known. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom to get some ibuprofen to get rid of the headache I have.

After a warm shower, I feel more like myself and my headache is mostly gone. Since I'm still suspended from work, I decide to go to Central park for the day. Ever since I came to New York, Central Park has been one of my favorite places. I like to sit on a bench and read, it is one of my main go to's for relaxing.

Once I change into a pair of shorts and a t shirt, I walk into my kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Ruby left a note on my counter and I make a mental note to call her later. She ducked out last night while I was on the phone with Regina. After we finally discussed our kiss, we talked until she fell asleep. We talked about everything and I feel as if a load has been lifted off of my shoulders because I know that whatever does or doesn't happen between us, Regina won't give up on me.

Before walking out the door, I put my book, my phone, headphones, keys and wallet into a messenger bag. The park is a short subway ride from my apartment. While on the subway, my thoughts drift back to my conversation with Regina last night. She was telling me all about Henry's accomplishment on his end of the year tests. Even though I couldn't see her, I could imagine the huge smile on her face. Anyone who talks to her can feel the love she has for her son.

After the subway ride, I walk towards the park. I decide to sit on a bench facing the carousel. I slip my headphones in and open up my very worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _Since it is still early in the summer, the heat isn't that bad and sitting outside is still bearable. As I immerse myself into the world of Mr. Darcy, a shadow causes me to look up. When I do, I am met with the last person I'd expect to find. Regina is standing above me with Henry and another young boy. Regina's dark eyes are staring at me and her beautiful smile is directed at me. I sincerely smile back at her.

"Regina, what are you guys doing here?" I ask as I take out my headphones and mark my place in my book.

"Well, last I checked Emma, it is still very much legal to be in a public park." Regina says jokingly. Henry giggles at his mother.

"I guess you would know all about the legalities, Detective Mills." Regina rolls her eyes and sits down on the bench beside me.

"Mom brought us down to play some ball to get ready for camp!" Henry says excitedly. I notice then that he has a basketball in his hands.

"Emma, this is my nephew Cody. Cody, this is one of my good friends, Emma." Cody smiles a bit timidly at me.

"Hi Cody, it's nice to meet you!" I say with a smile trying to make him a bit more comfortable around me.

"Nice to meet you too. Auntie Gina, can we go play now?" Cody asks Regina.

"Sure, but stay where I can see you, okay?" The boys nod before running off to a court beside the carousel. Regina and I have a good view of them and we see them start a game of one on one. Henry gets a basket pretty quickly.

"Wow, he's really good!" I tell Regina.

"He is. Henry really loves to play." She says.

"Henry mentioned something about a camp?"

"Yes, he and Cody both are going in just a few days. The camp is ten days long. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do without him." She tells me honestly. She has a slight pout on her face and I reach over to grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Well, maybe we can keep you really busy and you won't be so lonely." I suggest. She smiles and squeezes my hand back.

"That sounds great, Emma." We turn back and watch the boys play for a few more minutes.

"So, Emma do you know who your new partner is?" Regina asks me.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." I notice Regina gasp a bit at her name.

"Regina? What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Miss Blanchard and I have a history." She says gruffly.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It's a long story." She tells me and looks back over to the basketball court.

"Well, I've got time." I say.

"Do you really want to know?" She asks me.

"I want to know if you want to tell me." I say and she nods at me.

"Mary Margaret and I grew up together. Our mothers were best friends until Mary Margaret's mom passed away. I told her everything, all of my secrets. When I found out my mother was having an affair, I told Mary Margaret about it. I begged her to keep it a secret and she promised she would. She didn't though. She told her father who told mine. Because of her, my parents got a divorce, which started my downward spiral. For a long time, I blamed her for ruining my life." After she finished her story, I notice our hands are still entertwined. I squeeze her hands one more time.

"I'm sorry Regina. Betrayal is one of the hardest things to go through." I tell her honestly.

"I don't really blame her anymore. Im sure my mother would've divorced my father no matter what. I guess it was just easier to blame her than my mother at the time." She says sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Of course Emma."

"Why aren't you friends now? I ask her.

"Honestly, I don't know. Pride I guess." She tells me.

"Well, maybe one day things will change." I say. She gives me a smile. A beeping noise sounds and Regina unclasps our hands to look at her phone.

"Sorry, it's my sister." She quickly replies to the text message and puts her phone back into her pocket.

"So, how's the shooting case going?" I ask Regina.

"It's awful Emma. Connor, the little boy who shot Ruby, is so pitiful. He's so young. His mother was found a couple of days ago. She OD'd." Regina says sadly.

"Well, one thing I know about you, Regina is that you will stop at nothing to do your job. You're a great cop. You care so much and I admire your tenacity. I know you're going to solve this case and do your best to make this child's life better."

"Thank you Emma-" Regina is interrupted by Henry and Cody.

"Mom can we go get lunch now? We're starving!" Henry says dramatically as Cody nods his head. Regina laughs.

"Sure." She says.

"Can Emma come too?" Henry asks while smiling at me.

"Of course she can!" Regina says. We all gather up our belongings and make our way toward the exit of the park.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"We were thinking Angelo's! They have the best pizza! Have you ever been there Emma?" Henry asks me.

"I sure haven't bud but I love pizza so I'm sure I'll like it." Henry smiles at me.

"They have amazing breadsticks too! Mom always eats like five by herself." Henry says laughing.

"Henry!" Regina scolds while a blush rises on her neck. I can't help but laugh. I notice Regina has stopped walking and has a fixed gaze. Once I follow her eyeline, I see that she is staring at two men in a heated conversation. One looks to be a gangbanger, while the other is dressed impeccably.

"Regina, is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yes, I just know one of those men." She replies.

"Do you want to go over there and see if everything is okay?" I ask. She shakes her head quickly.

"No, he can handle himself. Let's go. I want breadsticks." She says smiling.

Once we arrive at Angelo's, a waitress seats us and takes our drink order. When she returns with our drinks, she also brings a large basket of delicious smelling breadsticks. I notice that Regina grabs one quickly and begins to eat it. She releases a small moan and I can't help but imagine what it would be like if she was making that noise in a very different situation.

"Are you a cop, Emma?" Cody asks me.

"Nope, I'm a paramedic." I tell the young boy.

"Oh, cool! My mom's a nurse. She works with babies." He tells me before grabbing another breadstick.

"So Henry, are you excited for camp?" I ask him. His whole face lights up with his answer.

"Yes! They're going to have some of the Nets there to meet us!" He says excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome. I'm much more of a Nets fan than the Knicks." I tell him.

"So are we! Mom says that because she's from Brooklyn, she has to like them." Henry tells me.

"Brooklyn born, Brooklyn bred." Regina says and I can't help but laugh. Soon, the waitress brings our pizza and we all dig in. After lunch, we walk back toward the subway station. Before I head into the station, Regina hugs me goodbye.

"Bye, Emma. I'll talk to you soon." She says.

"Bye, Emma! I hope I see you really soon!" Henry says while giving me a hug.

"Bye, kid! Tell you what, if it's okay with your mom, we will have a movie night or something when you get back from camp." I tell him and watch a smile engulf his face.

"Okay!" He says. Cody gives me a small wave and they walk away. I watch them start to fade into the crowd, but before they do Regina turns back to my direction. She gives me a breathtaking smile and then waves. I return her wave and smile and then head into the subway station to begin my journey back to my apartment.

Before I know it, my suspension is over and it's time to go back to work. I'm so excited to get back that I arrive at the firehouse almost forty five minutes early. I climb the steps leading into the firehouse and see everyone getting ready for their shift. Ruby sees me first and runs to engulf me in a big hug.

"I am so glad you're back, Ems! I've missed you so much!" She says when she pulls back.

"I've missed you too Rubes." I tell her. I see Mary Margaret and Belle standing behind Ruby and I give them a smile.

"Hey guys." I say. I feel arms wrap around me and squeeze tightly.

"I am so glad we're going to be partners!" Mary Margaret squeals into my ear.

"Me too, but I kind of can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"Well, I better go get changed. I'll meet you in about ten minutes, okay Mary Margaret?" I tell her.

"Sure thing. I'll meet you downstairs." She says and heads down the stairs.

I go to the locker room to change. While I'm changing into my uniform, Ruby comes and sits on my bunk.

"So, how are things with Regina?" She ask me.

"They're fine." I tell her. After putting on my uniform, I sit on the bed and start to tie my boots.

"Just fine? Have you guys talked?" She asks.

"Yeah. After the night I called her, I ran into her and Henry at the park. We hung out for a while. It was really nice, Rubes. I know everyone thinks she is such a hard ass, but when you get to know her, she's amazing." I say smiling. "I think we're taking things slowly. She's not pushing me and I'm giving her space." Ruby nods.

"The road of true love is never easy." She says and I laugh loudly.

"You sound like a fortune cookie, Rubes." She rolls her eyes at me and we walk down the stairs.

"Hey MM, can I speak with you please?" I ask. She smiles and nods. We walk down to the ambulance bay.

"I'm sorry that you and Belle were split up. I know you guys were partners for a while." I say.

"It's alright Emma. Anyone with a heart would've tried to save that little girl. Plus I think you and I will be awesome partners!" She says smiling.

"I think so too! Well, I need some coffee before we get a call." I say and we walk back upstairs. I grab a cup of coffee and some poptarts. We are all sitting around talking when the alarm goes off.

*_ House fire on Evanston Ave. Possible people trapped.*_

The firefighters run to their turnout gear and get into their trucks while the medics run to the ambulances. Once we arrive on scene, we see a fire that is fully evolved. There are people gathered around watching the fire. We grab the gurney from our ambulance and wait for the firefighters to bring people out.

Mulan brings out a middle aged woman and places her on our gurney, while Neal leads a man out and walks him over to Ruby and Belle's gurney. Upon her exam, the woman seems to have smoke inhalation and a burn on her arm.

I give her oxygen and treat the burn on her arm while Mary Margaret drives us to the hospital. After we unload the patient, nurses and the trauma doctor begin their examination and treatment. Mary Margaret and I fill out the patient report and leave the emergency room.

As we clean out the ambulance, Mary Margaret looks over at me.

"Emma, I know I can come off really strong. I don't mean to be annoying or anything. I just think you're a really great medic and I admire that." I stop restocking supplies and turn to look directly at her.

"MM, I'm really excited to be your partner. I think you and I can a learn a lot from each other, and I hope we can be friends." I tell her sincerely.

"I'd really like that." She replies. I smile and then get back to work.

Regina's POV

"Kathryn, I think something's going on with Gold." I tell my partner while on our lunch break.

"What do you mean Gina?" She asks as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"I saw him at the park arguing with some gangbanger last week." Kathryn looks surprised for a moment then shrugs.

"Who knows. Maybe he put him away or something." She says.

"I don't think so Kat. It seemed more personal and it got pretty heated." I say before eating another french fry.

"Are you going to talk to him? He's your stepfather after all." She says.

"He is Cora's husband, he isn't anything to me. I don't know what's going on with him Kat, but I'm going to figure it out."


	9. After Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OUAT, FDNY, NYPD, or Third Watch

A/N Please, please, please forgive me for taking so long to update this story! I am so sorry to have left you hanging! I recommend watching the Third Watch episode that inspired this chapter. It's 2x07 and it's called After Hours. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome!

The fire burns hot and I can't turn my head away. I can feel my heart break a little more each second that passes. The words "Class of 2015" are still visible on the back window of the jeep that is burning. Debris scatters the road. I can hear the fire sirens right behind me as they arrive on scene. Kathryn has walked back to our cruiser, not able to watch the scene any longer. When we arrived on the scene, we could see the teenagers inside banging on the windows and screaming for help. While we raced to the jeep with small fire extinguishers in our hand, the jeep exploded, probably killing every kid inside. Kids whose lives were just starting. The firefighters are hosing down the jeep. I look over and find Emma. She looks like my heart feels; broken. She shakes her head and walks back to her ambulance with Mary Margaret. Kathryn and I along with Graham and Robin, look around the crime scene. Kathryn finds a partially burned vodka bottle, so it's safe to assume that alcohol was involved in the crash. Soon enough, crime scene investigators arrive on scene, allowing us to take our leave.

Back at the police station, we are in the locker room gathering our things to leave. Kathryn is by the sink splashing water on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her while gathering my things to leave. She looks up at me and nods with a slight smile on her face but I can see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Does anyone else feel like getting really hammered right now?" Robin, who has been sitting on the bench in front of his locker playing with his Saint Michael pendant, asks.

"Yeah, I could go for a drink." Kathryn says while drying her face with a paper towel.

"Count me in." Graham says. Robin turns and looks at me.

"Sure. Henry's at camp for the next few days anyway." I say and close my locker.

_Meanwhile at Firehouse 55_

_(Ruby's POV)_

"Hey, I thought you'd left?" Mary Margaret asks me. I've been sitting at the table in the kitchen area for the past twenty minutes waiting for Emma.

"I'm giving Emma a ride home. She's still changing." I say. August comes up the stairs followed by the guys of firehouse 55.

"Lieu, do you want to go out tonight? Get a couple drinks?" I hear David ask him.

"No thanks, Nolan." He says walking towards his office.

"C'mon man, you never come out with us!" David says.

"I'll go!" Killian interrupts.

"I don't drink." August tells David.

"You don't have to!" David implores.

"Count me out." August says before going into his office and closing the door.

"Out of what?" Mulan says as she comes downstairs from the bunk area.

"I was telling him we should go out tonight!" David says.

"Sounds good!" Mulan says. "Neal, what about you?"

"Yeah, I could use a beer or two." Neal tells us.

"Let me get changed!" Killian says excitedly.

"What?" David asks.

"Let me get changed! I'm going too!" Killian replies. He turns to go upstairs, passing Emma on the way down.

"There you are! We're all going out! You in?" I ask her.

"Sure. Why don't we go to Callahan's, then we can go to Coney Island to watch the sun come up." She suggests.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Emma says walking towards the exit.

_Callahan's_

_(Emma's POV)_

As soon as we walk into Callahan's I spot Kathryn and Regina at the bar. Ruby and I walk over to them.

"Hey guys!" Ruby then turns to the bartender. "Four tequila shots please." As soon as they're handed over to us, we all down them, wincing at the burn of the strong alcohol.

"Joe, can I get a beer please?" Ruby asks. She smiles gratefully when it's handed over to her.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Belle. Catch you guys later." She says as she walks away.

"Joe, can we get three boilermakers please?" Kathryn asks.

"Boilermakers? Kat! You can't be serious." Regina says incredulously.

"Yep. I am very serious. Keep 'em coming." Kathryn says as she places her shot glass into her beer before turning to Joe "Can I get some french fries, bro?" she asks.

"Bro?" I question looking at Regina who is sitting on a bar stool. I grab the one beside her.

"I have no idea. I think tonight hit her really hard." Regina tells me. Before I can reply, I hear a commotion in the back room where the pool tables are.

"You wanna go?" Killian shouts.

"Walk away man." a bar patron tells him. "We've been playing all night."

"Well maybe it's time for someone else to play." Killian says while pushing the much larger and taller guy. Before a full fight can break out, David and Robin run to pull them apart.

"C'mon man, you don't want to fight!" David tells Killian.

"Yes I do!" Killian says indignantly.

"Bring it on Little Man!" the bar patron yells at Killian. He tries to turn back to him but David stops him.

"Whatever!" Killian yells before walking out of the bar.

"Can't we all just get along?" Regina says while rolling her eyes. I laugh at her and sip my drink. Ruby comes up to us with Belle in tow.

"We're going to take off. You want to come?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm still on the first part of the plan." I tell her as I hear Kathryn ask for another shot. "She's way into it." I tell Ruby.

"Okay, well Mary Margaret and Mulan are coming with us too. We need food. Let's still meet up at Coney Island later though!" Ruby says while hugging me.

"Sounds good." I say before turning back to Regina.

"How's Henry?" I ask her. She smiles but then gets a sad look on her face.

"He's only been gone for two days and I am going crazy. I miss him so much." She says before taking another drink of her beer. I can't help but giggle. She turns and looks at me expectantly.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?" She asks teasingly.

"You're adorable." I tell her.

"Adorable? I'll have you know that I'm a feared and bad ass detective. I've brought down perps with just one look!" Regina says defensively, but in a way that I know she is teasing.

"Okay Miss Bad-Ass Detective. I believe you, but to me, you are just Regina. The kindest and most sincere person I have ever had the privilege to meet. You're an amazing mother and an excellent cop who just happens to also be incredibly adorable." Regina opens and closes her mouth a few times as if she doesn't know what to say.

"Emma…" Before she can continue, Regina is interrupted by Kathryn.

"Gina! Drink more tequilaaaaa!"

"I think I'll stick to beer, thank you dear."She says while patting her hand gently.

"Fine! Party pooper!" Kathryn turns back to her drink. "I'm going to talk to people!" She says before walking off to where Graham and Robin are sitting.

"The accident really got to her huh?" I ask Regina.

"Yeah. It really did, but I think it got to all of us." Regina says and I nod in agreement. Soon enough, Kathryn returns to her bar stool.

"Back so soon?" Regina asks with a smile on her face.

"Yep! They're comparing scars with the firefighter boys." She dismisses with a wave of her hand. She then downs the rest of her beer.

"Let me get another one down here!" She says loudly in the direction of the bartender.

"Dude, I didn't know you drank like that." I tell her.

"I don't." She says.

"Well, you look like a pro to me." I tell her. When Joe bring Kathryn her beer, Regina orders a diet soda.

"Can I get the same thing too, Joe? Thank you!"

"So, when is your next day off?" I ask Regina after taking a drink of my soda.

"Thursday." She tells me.

"Well, what do you know! I'm off that day too!" I tell her.

"I'm not surprised, you fire department people hardly ever work. You're off for what? Forty eight hours at a time?" She says with a devious smile on her face.

"That's because we work twenty four hour shifts!" I say laughing. "Seriously though, do you maybe want to spend the day with me?" I ask nervously while looking at the condensation on my glass.

"I'd love to Emma." Regina says. When I look up, I am met with a breathtaking smile. The moment is ruined however when Kathryn yells at the man behind the bar.

"Let me get some more peanuts, my good man!" I can't help but to burst out in deep laughter at her antics. Regina is also laughing loudly and even goes as far as to snort at her best friend's behavior.

"Did Regina Mills just snort in laughter?" I tease her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Swan." She says while taking a drink of her soda. Beside her, Kathryn almost falls out of her seat. Regina catches her and I can't help but admire the way she handles her.

"You mother people." I blurt out. Regina whips around and gives me a confused look.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Regina. I just mean that you care about all of the people around you. You always make sure the content and taken care of. I admire that about you." I say sincerely.

"Thank you, Emma." She says and places her hand on my thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. I feel heat rise and pool in my stomach and lead straight to my panties. I give her a smile and gently remove her hand from my thigh and run to the bathroom.

When I get there, I go straight to the sinks and splash cold water on my face since I don't have access to a cold shower. I hear the door open and see Regina walking towards me.

"Emma, are you okay?" She asks me while reaching for my hand. I can't take it anymore so I gently grab her hips and bring her body close to mine.

"Regina, you're all I think about. I want you so much." Her face is so close to mine and I can feel her breath on my lips. Her eyes are so dark they're almost completely obsidian. She looks down at my lips and then back at my eyes. She then leans into and presses our lips together. I let out a small moan at the feel of her incredibly soft lips against mine. She weaves her hands into my hair and tugs slightly causing another moan to erupt from me. Just as things seem to be heating up, the door is forced open and hits the wall. The loud bang causes us to spring apart and we are met with the smug grin of one very drunk Kathryn Nolan.

"I fucking knew it! Didn't I tell you Gina? I knew you were in love!" She says dreamily. I giggle and Regina shakes her head.

"Yes dear, you did. Do you need something?" She asks.

"Yep. You guys left me all alone!" Kathryn whines.

"We're sorry, aren't we Emma?"

"Definitely. Why don't we get back out there?" I suggest. To my surprise, Kathryn grabs my hand and all but drags me out of the bathroom, Regina laughing behind us. When we get back to the bar, I down my soda and order another, trying to cool the raging heat in my body. It's a vain effort though, since Regina is sitting close enough for me to smell her perfume. I look to her and see that she is watching Kathryn down the rest of her beer.

"How long do you think she can go?" I ask Regina.

"I have no idea." She tells me, still watching Kathryn.

"Sooner or later, they all fall." I say.

"I can hear you. What, you think I drank so enough, I'm blind?" She says giggling. She then turns to a man sitting on the barstool next to her.

"Hey man. You know, I have mad respect for old guys like you. Cause old guys, you know a lot more, 'because you've seen a lot more. Am I right? Am I right? I'm right, right?" By the time she's finished her speech, Regina and I have tears rolling down our faces.

"Lady, you're standing on my foot." The man huffs. Kathryn then turns back to us.

"Ginaaaaaa, what's shaking? I think I pissed that old guy off. You two are so cute together." Soon, the bar clears out and only us and the guys from the firehouse are left.

"We're closing up!" Joe yells.

"Whoa, whoa! What about last call?" Kathryn whines.

"You've already had two." Joe says while calculating her bar tab.

"What about a really really last call?" She says.

"Nope. C'mon let's go." Joe says seriously.

"I cannot believe how you're treating me! I've been coming to this establishment for a long time! Why are you treating me like a first class citizen! I have rights!" By now, Regina has clamped her hand over Kathryn's mouth in order to keep her quiet.

"I'll take care of it." Regina tells Joe. Kathryn pulls down Regina's hand to yell at the bartender more.

"I'm a cop!" She yells.

"Yes, you are." Regina tells her.

"That's 212 dollars." Joe tells Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks him.

"She bought a couple of rounds for the house." Joe says.

"Hey! Next round's on me." Kathryn yells.

"Shut up Kat."

"You can let a woman this drunk buy rounds?" I ask Joe.

"I'm not her conscience. She orders, I pour. Now it's 212 dollars." He says again.

"Fine." Regina relents and hands the man her credit card. While he's ringing it up, Kathryn hugs Regina and then kisses her cheek.

"You're a good friend, Gina." She tells her while laying her head on her shoulder. Regina pats her hair down and leans her head down to Kathryn's.

"So are you Kat. You're a horrible drunk though." She says with a small laugh. After the tab is settled, David helps us get Kathryn outside. Regina leads us to a small four door Honda.

"I didn't know you had a car." I tell her as we get Kathryn settled in the back.

"I don't take it out that much. I went to the stables on Staten Island earlier so I took the car." She tells me as we get in. I send out a group text telling everyone to head over to Coney Island.

"So, you like horses?" I ask Regina.

"Oh, yes. I've been riding since I was a young girl. I go any chance I get." She tells me smiling. I reach over the center console to grasp her hand. Regina intertwines our fingers and places a soft kiss on the back of my hand. We ride in silence for a few minutes.

"Emma, I don't mean to push you. I want to give you time, but I have to know. What are we?" She asks me with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"Regina I want to be with you." I tell her not missing a beat.

"You do?" She asks.

"I do."

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to be sick." Kathryn from the back seat. Regina tries to pull over, but I can hear Kathryn gagging in the back seat.

"Kathryn! That's disgusting!" Regina exclaims. She jumps out of her seat and goes to the trunk. I get out and help Kathryn out of the car. Regina closes the trunk and I see that she has paper towels and a bottle of cleaner in her hand.

She gumbles in Spanish as she begins to clean the vomit out of the car. I try to get Kathryn to sit on the curb, but she refuses.

"I can stand!" She tells me while swaying.

"I feel bad, 'cause she's my friend and I just ruined her car." She tells me while throwing her arm around my neck.

"You should feel bad!" I hear Regina say.

"She'll get over it." I tell Kathryn.

"You saw them right?" Kathryn asks me.

"The kids in that car?" She says sadly.

"Yeah, I saw them." I tell her while trying to keep her standing.

"They were all burnt up. You couldn't even tell they were people." She says.

" I know Kathryn, but we did all we could." I say.

"It wasn't enough." Kathryn says before finally sitting on the curb.

"I know." Kathryn lays her head on my shoulder and begins to cry. I wrap my arms around her in what I hope is a comforting embrace and let her cry. I look up at Regina and we share a sad look.

After getting Kathryn settled, I help Regina finish cleaning her car. I put the used paper towels in a nearby trashcan while she puts away the disinfectant and paper towels back in the trunk.

"I guess it's a good thing Henry makes messes or I wouldn't be prepared for my best friend to vomit everywhere." She says before she hands me a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Thank you!" I tell her before using a generous amount of the sanitizer to my hands. Regina then sprays air freshener through the car.

"How's it smellin'?" Kathryn says sleepily. Regina and I carefully help her up and get her into the backseat.

"It smells nice! It smells nice in here!" We get back into the car and head on to Coney Island. While we're driving, Kathryn sticks her head out the window.

"Kathryn, dear, please put your head back into the vehicle." Regina says seriously.

When we get to Coney Island, the others have already started a bonfire. Even Killian has made it to the beach. Regina, Kathryn and I grab a seat in the sand. While the sun rises, Regina places her hand on my thigh. I look over at her and admire the golden color of her skin illuminated by the sun. She's smiling and i've never seen her look so beautiful.

When we all get ready to leave, David offers to give Kat a ride home while Regina offers the same for me. She holds my hand all the way back to the city. When she pulls up in front of my apartment, I turn to her.

"Stay the night?" I ask her.


End file.
